


Badge of Honor

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone will see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badge of Honor

“You’re bleeding.”

Thoroughly sated and blissfully worn out, Kathryn Janeway lingered on the edge of consciousness before opening her eyes and registering her lover’s words. “Hmm? I am?”

B’Elanna Torres propped herself on her elbow and lightly prodded the tender, reddened flesh of the captain’s cheekbone. “Yeah…it’s only a little cut but…oh, I’m so sorry!”

Kathryn swiped her finger against the sore little wound, dabbing away the small bubble of blood that had already begun to dry. She stared for a moment at the red spot on her index finger before she wiped it on the sheet and turned to her lover. “Someone was a little rougher than usual tonight.” She smirked, rubbing her thumb against B’Elanna’s kiss-bruised lips. “I hadn’t even noticed it.”

The half-Klingon blushed furiously. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, tracing her fingertips along the auburn-haired woman’s bicep. “I got a little carried away.”

“I liked it,” Kathryn confessed, and her undeniably satisfied body hummed its thanks.

“You did?”

The captain nodded, leaning forward to kiss B’Elanna’s ridged brow. “Very much. Have you been holding back, Lanna?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you. I…it’s the damn Klingon part of me. Sometimes I have a hard time controlling it.”

“Darling, I don’t want you to hold back on my account. You don’t have to mute those parts of yourself. As you may remember, I certainly loved every minute of it.”

B’Elanna’s unease was replaced by a self-satisfied smirk. “I didn’t hear any complaints.”

“And you won’t. I would tell you if it was too much, all right?”

The engineer studied her lover’s face as if to assess the sincerity of her words before she nodded. “Okay. I really am sorry about the bite…” She kicked up her leg, throwing the sheet over her naked hip. “I’ll get the dermal regenerator.”

Kathryn closed her fingers around B’Elanna’s arm before she could fully disrupt the warm cocoon of blankets they were currently nestled beneath. “ _Lanna_ , why do you still have that dermal regenerator?”

“I forgot to return it to sickbay…”

“Make sure you do.” Kathryn draped her body alongside the other woman’s, trapping her beneath the weight of her leg across her hips.

“But—everyone will see it.”

“See what? A little cut? Let them.”

“It may scar. They’ll talk, Kathryn.”

“They know better than to gossip about their captain. And if they do, what will they say? I’m proud to bear the marks left by my Klingon lover. I’m not ashamed, nor should you be.”

B’Elanna’s wide grin took the captain’s breath away. Her eyes shimmered. “I’ve never been with someone so accepting of what I am.” 

“ _Who you are,_ ” corrected the older woman, leaning forward to brush her lips against B’Elanna’s. “SoH bangwI’.”

The engineer laughed heartily, squeezing her lover close. “I love you too…but we have _got_ to work on your Klingon.” 

“I’m an excellent student,” Kathryn husked, shifting her leg teasingly against the other woman’s hips. 

“We’d better get started then—you’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” 

As Kathryn Janeway straddled B’Elanna’s hips and pressed hot, sharp kisses along her throat, her body warmed with the knowledge that she’d made a bold profession. Each cut and bruise and love bite that she’d receive would be a customary sign of strength, a symbol of long and courage. Those scars would proudly and openly say _I’m in love with a Klingon._ To wear those scars with pride would be the ultimate badge of honor and devotion.

\---


End file.
